This invention pertains to cushions used to cushion and support a person's knee on a supporting surface such as a floor. Exemplary of additional supporting surfaces are chairs, benches, and steps. The invention is specifically directed at pads used to protect and support the knee during exercising, such as aerobic exercising.
In certain aerobic exercises, a person puts the knee on, for example, the floor. Since exercise programs tend to encourage vigorous activity, the vigorous activity associated with these exercises will in some cases cause the knee to impact the floor with a substantial shock.
The knee joint itself is rather prone to injury, as is well known. Indeed a plurality of cushioning pad have been developed to be attached to the knee. These pads are intended for extended periods of wearing, much like an article of clothing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,404,722; 2,124,158; and 2,759,189 provide knee pads worn for use in work activities that require kneeling. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,910; 4,486,901; and 4,593,416 provide cushioning devices worn for use particularly in sporting events. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,747 provides pads for wearing while breakdancing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,584; 4,287,885; and 4,484,361 teach pads for wear in medical treatment of knee problems.
While the fragile nature of the knee joint has thus been substantially addressed in protective devices to be worn for a number of uses, there remains a need for a pad which can be readily and effectively knelt on to protect the knee from shocks during exercising, and wherein the pad is not worn by the user. In each case of the references known, the pad is intended to be attached to the joint area by belts or straps, or by a constrictional brace which encompasses the entire joint area as well as the adjacent portion of the limb. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,584 and 4,287,885 for the bracing and 2,124,158 and 1,404,722 for typical strap attachments.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a knee pad which is not attached to the knee of the user, but rather is used by placing it on the floor and kneeling on it. Acceptable pads will be capable of providing desirable levels of cushioning and support to the knee during kneeling, and particularly during exercises which use kneeling.